bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukina Kanekori
Yukina Kanekori is an enigmatic villain who is a member of the Hyakki Yagyō. Her vampiric habits and similarities to the spirit Yuki-onna from folklore has earned her the title "Spirit of Winter: Yuki-onago." The only thing heroes have on her is a handful of vague pieces of information and wild unreliable rumors and this fact combined with how good she is at assassination and stealth gives anyone good reason to fear her. Contrary to her high kill count, there is very little information about Yukina, which is the main reason why she is widely feared. Her fighting style, most of her habits, personality, name, history, specifics about her Quirk, and even her appearance are all unknown to heroes. It is said that everything the hero association has about her can be fit on a single piece of paper and most of what is written down is vague making her just as unpredictable and unknown as death itself. Currently she has infiltrated U.A. High under the identity of a first year student named "Haruhi Arisaka." Appearance Just like Yuki-Onnas from Japanese folklore, Yukina could be called a physical representation of winter; winter taken human form. This is because everything about her from her appearance to her personality and behavior is like the season she represents and the spirit she is named after. Her pale skin, eyes, and hair make it very easy for her to blend in with a snowy landscape making it just as impossible to spot her in a snowstorm as a polar bear. Possible even more so. What's more, small yet toned build allows her to walk lightly allowing her to leave not a single footprint in the snow similar to a Yuki-Onna. Yukina's emotionless yet piercing gaze gives her a very cold demeanor. According to rumors, her gaze is so terrifying that she can strike terror with a simple gaze to leave them defenseless as they are frozen in fear. Whether this rumor about her terrifying demeanor is true or not is still up for debate. As a result of her training in infiltration, Yukina can change her demeanor just as easily as she can change her personality. In direct contrast to her demeanor as Yukina, when she takes up the identity of Haruhi she swaps out her cold demeanor with a demeanor that is genuinely warm, welcoming, and kind. This appears to be much more than an act, but an actual change of her state of mind; a complete change in identity. Almost as if she truly turns into a different person. Personality If one were to ask one of the few people on earth who know Yukina what Yukina is truly like they would say, "If you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back at you." Due to her upbringing, Yukina is an expert at hiding her true feelings and personality. She very rarely shows her true feelings or personality, but the feelings and personality the people want her to have, which is how she is able to adopt a wide variety of different personalities so naturally. Haruhi Arisaka History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Battle Hardened Physical Capabilities Yukina's physical abilities have been honed by countless battles granting her near superhuman physical abilities with the exception of her speed and agility, which have reached a superhuman level. Yukina may be an assassin that prefers to kill her targets from a distance, but that doesn't mean she should be underestimated at close range as it seems like she has the physical capabilities of a Yuki-Onna. Her athletic abilities are well beyond that of a normal human. Her superhuman agility allows her to move with great freedom granting her the ability to do complex gymnastic feats like flips, move so lightly that she avoids disturbing the snow beneath her feet, move with great efficiency to allow her to use conserve energy, quickly kick off different surfaces, efficiently dodge incoming attacks, etc. On top of her agility, Yukina can move at superhuman speeds. Enhanced Senses Yukina has the heightened senses of a predator making it very difficult to escape from her. She can smell blood from quite a distance away kind of like a shark, she can clearly hear the racing off of her frightened prey from a long distance away and hear frequencies of the outside normal range, use echolocation thanks to her enhanced hearing meaning that even invisible targets will find it difficult to escape from her, differentiate between blood types from taste or smell alone, feel the vibrations in the earth that come from footsteps provided that the source is very close by, or feel the slightest changes in temperature though this is thanks more to her Quirk's weakness than her sense of touch. Her senses are not just very sensitive, but they can also process information at very high speeds. This allows her detect things that would normally be too fast for her senses to detect and this in turn allows her to react to the movements a lot quicker as shown when she once dodged a bullet by processing what was happening at rapid speeds the moment before the shooter fired giving her time to move out the way. Her highly sensitive senses can be just as much a curse as they are a gift. Sensory attacks like very bright flashes of light, powerful odors, and deafening explosions are highly effective against her making these types of attacks alongside heat one of the most effective weapons against her unbeknownst to her enemies. *'Mind Reading:' Mind Reading is a technique where Yukina uses her senses to pay close attention and analyze a person's body language. By paying attention to things like their heartbeat with her hearing, pheromones their body is releasing with her sense smell, involuntary and voluntary body movements with her sight, and changes in their facial expressions with her sight as well Yukina can discover their intentions making it seem as though she can read minds. Kanekori Bloodline Hundreds of years ago, the Kanekori family were feared for being a very dangerous family of villains that lived in Japan. Collectively, their crimes numbered in the thousands from murder to terrorism and as a result they were a major threat to Japan. Eventually, Japan managed to get some aid and tried to get rid of the family. They didn't succeed, but they did manage to push them out of Japan and up North to a land known as Hoth. They didn't pursue them any further and assumed the family would die as Hoth was known as merciless winter wasteland with unforgivingly cold temperatures. With the family seemingly being dealt with, the family slowly faded out of history until they were completely forgotten. The Kanekori family didn't get wiped out. Many did die and the family nearly went extinct, but some survived and managed to have family with other villains that retreated to Hoth. As generations passed, the Kanekori family evolved to better suited to live in Hoth's harsh environment until it became what it currently is. As a member of the family, Yukina has inherited these same traits making her well adapted to Hoth's environment. The Kanekori family has evolved to have very pale features. Yukina's pale features allow them to easily camouflage with Hoth's environment, which makes hunting much easier especially during the snow. Her metabolism is very slow due to how scarce food is. It doesn't take much food to satisfy Yukina and when she does eat the meal can last her for a few days. Her senses, particularly sight, has also evolved to be highly resistant to snow-blindness allowing her to see clearly in the harshest of snowstorms. Yukina has countless more of these adaptations, but possibly the greatest is their nigh-immunity to the cold. Yukina is able to tolerate very temperatures with ease. Temperatures low enough to be almost fatal to normal humans is considered comfortable to Yukina. Her resistance to the cold is almost Yuki-Onna-like, but that doesn't mean she is completely immune. There is a limit to how much cold her body can stand, but that limit is so high that it is hard to discover. Yuki-Onna Body Temperature Body Heat Invisibility Enhanced Immune System As shown by her ability to drink blood without getting sick, Yukina's immune system is a bit more advanced than the average human. Expert Assassin Yukina is a very skilled assassin and the fact that she has yet to fail on a single one of her missions is proof of that, which is quite an accomplishment considering she has assassinated more than her fair share of high profile targets and has never left a trail or trace of her involvement, which is why almost nothing is known about her and the information that is known by heroes and investigators is trivial, vague, and could even be called unreliable due to how they are rooted in rumors. Yukina knows many tricks, skills, and techniques of her trade allowing her to dispatch her victims with high-finesse. On top of the clever way she can kill her victims from a distance with her Quirk and make it look like a simple weather disaster, Yukina is very knowledgable about swordsmanship and other weapons to the point where shje can use anything as a deadly improvised weapon, poisons, tactics, tracking, stealth, surveillance, infiltration, make her work look like an accident, and so on. She is such a skilled assassin that she doesn't even need to get her hands dirty to complete her mission as her high skill with emotional manipulation and persuasion can allow her to not only use very subtle mental suggestions to trick a random person to kill her target, but tricking them in such a way to convince them that they thought of it themselves, which in turn erases any and all trace of her involvement. She is also able to use her skill with emotional manipulation and persuasion to make herself the center of her target's world in order to make them willing to do anything for her including die for her. As a skilled assassin, Yukina knows that her greatest weapon is information about her target and their flaws and she can exploit said information in such a way to kill them in the stealthiest of ways. She is such a skilled assassin as many investigators question the very little vague information they do have due to the belief that a skilled assassin wouldn't make such careless mistakes that would lead the police to discovering information about her even if it is vague and believing that they should know nothing about her. This has caused a theory to born that claims that she purposely left the scene of the crime in such a way that would lead the police to discovering the vague information about her that they did as a way of mocking them for how they can't even profile her let alone catch her. A claim that many are quick to point out how it is very similar to Jack the Ripper, which puts police and heroes alike on edge for very good reason. One of the few things more threatening than her skill is her legacy since police are afraid that just like Stain or work may inspire others to take her place if she should ever be killed. Enhanced Surveillance Enhanced Infiltration and Stealth Yukina is a master of stealth and infiltration to the point where she was able to both easily and completely infiltrate the great U.A. High, which is a school well known for its security. Her skill in this area is further seen in how virtually nothing is known about her despite her high kill count. Her skill with stealth is especially keen. Not a single one of her targets have ever seen her as her skill with stealth is so refined that she appears as an illusion that fades in and out of reality and leaves no trace of ever being there in the first place. This level of stealth combined with how little information there is of her makes her an extremely deadly villain. It is impossible to predict, anticipate, or plan for her next move and even harder to sense her presence. These facts combined seem to force the people who want to capture her to sit and wait for her to make a mistake, which is not a good idea for when facing someone like Yukina. *'Kirin's Step:' Kirin's Step is one of the first assassination techniques Yukina learned and it involves making one's footsteps as quick and light as possible to make as little sound and disturbance as possible. Unbeknownst to the world, Yukina grew up in a very cold place that had several feet of snow on a near-daily basis. With snowshoes being banned, this technique became a requirement for daily living as it was the only way to stop oneself from sinking into the snow. Due to this, this technique is as easy as breathing to Yukina and she can use it to very high degree of mastery subconsciously. Yukina is skilled enough with this technique that her footsteps are almost inaudible and her footprints are subtle enough that they are very easy to miss making it seem as though she can walk on snow or other surfaces without disturbing it in the slightest. *'Invisible Movement:' Invisible Movement, not to be confused with Shukuchi, is an assassination technique that exploits people's poor ability to detect changes and the fundamental limitations of human attention. By making very small and subtle movements Yukina can keep her movements below the person's awareness because of change blindness so that although they may see her move their brains may not register the movement. This technique can be easily countered by remaining hypervigilant of everything Yukina, but it is more than effective on those who are not expecting to see Yukina and happen to look in her direction. In such a situation, Yukina can remain "hidden" even though their eyes passed over her for a brief second. One way to think of it is that it allows her to appear as something in the background to people allowing her actions and self to remain invisible even if looked directly at due to the lack of attention. *'Presence Concealment:' Presence Concealment is an assassination technique where she enters a state of mind that allows her to conceal her presence thus preventing the people from experiencing the feeling that someone is watching them or is nearby. Shinobi no Mono As a member of the Kanekori family, Yukina was trained from a young age in ninjutsu as a way to bolster her skills as an assassin. Not just the modern martial art, but also the ancient strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare and espionage that was once practiced by shinobi. Through these teachings she has become a master of disguises, escape, concealment, non-detection, avoidance, misdirection, and other unorthodox practices. Quirk Fimbulwinter Fimbulwinter is a Quirk that allows Yukina to release blizzards and snowstorms of varying sizes and intensities from parts of her body most prominently from her mouth and manipulate them to a small extent. In combat, she releases blizzards that freeze her targets if they are in her blizzards for too long, bury them in snow with enough time, inflicting frostbites, or blowing them away. Outside of combat, she can release large scale blizzards or snowstorms and make them thick to hide herself from view or make someone lost in them so that they wander around the until they freeze to death. Yukina is quite limited in what she can do with this Quirk, but just like a certain Gray Hero she makes up for this in power. So much so that her blizzards have been given the name “blizzard of death.” She has been able to use this Quirk to turn an area into a winter wasteland in seconds. The first weakness of this Quirk is that she is incapable to creating the different components of a blizzard independently. This means she cannot just create ice, snow, cold wind, etc. If she wants to use one she has to use all of them. Its second weakness is how while it does make her very resistant to the cold it also makes her hyper-weak to heat. Lastly, it appears that it is easier to use the Quirk on a large scale than it is using it on a small scale suggesting that this Quirk is the type to be used in normal direct combat, but rather to slowly kill her victims from a distance. *'Breath of the Yuki-Onna:' Breath of the Yuki-Onna is the preferred move of Yukina Kanekori that mimics the trademark ability of Yuki-Onnas, which is their ability to use their icy breath to freeze opponents. This move allows her to perform a similar feat by releasing a blizzard from her mouth by taking a small breath in and then exhaling gently. The blizzard she releases from her mouth doesn't have much destructive or concussive force, but it makes up for it with its very low temperature. When it makes contact with the target their body temperature is lowered to dangerous levels and the part of the body that got hit gets covered in a layer of frost. In essence, the effects of the move is very similar to the side effects of Shoto Todoroki's right side. The effects of the move can grow more severe the longer targets are exposed to the move. This move does have the potential to kill as shown behind as shown by some of the frost-coated corpses that it has left behind, but it takes a very long time to kill. Yukina can be very creative when it comes to how she uses this move. In the past, she has used to freeze a body of water to walk on it, slow down a person's reflexes and weaken their body, use it on the ground to cover the ground in a layer of black ice to make it difficult for opponent to move, focus it on a particular inanimate object to use the blizzard's low temperature to weaken its structure and make it more vulnerable to breaking, etc. Her creativity in her use of this move comes from her encyclopedic knowledge on the cold. She seems to know a lot about the effects cold can have to living and non living targets, which she can draw upon and exploit in a fight. **'Snowstorm of the Yuki-Onna:' **'Breath of the Yuki-Onna: Cryolaser:' Breath of the Yuki-Onna: Cryolaser or more simply "Cryolaser" is a move where Yukina releases a blizzard from her mouth in a much more condensed and colder form. The blizzard is so cold that the molecules it comes into contact lose their density upon contact with the blizzard beam allowing the blizzard to cut through the subject in much the same way as a normal laser can. Yukina can use this move to cut through a large number of things from thick walls to some defensive Quirks. *'Art of Camouflage: Yuki-Onna:' Art of Camouflage: Yuki-Onna is a move that allows Yukina to cover an area in a thick blizzard to completely camouflage herself. The blizzard is very thick that it also makes it hard for others to escape effectively trapping them in it. This can prove deadly because the blizzard is so cold that staying in the blizzard for too long can lead to them to freeze to death. **'Fata Morgana:' Fata Morgana is a technique that makes use of a Fata Morgana mirage to hide herself in an illusion. By controlling the temperature of the large blizzard, Yukina creates a temperature inversion around her to make her appear so distorted that she becomes completely unrecognizable. Due to her pale skin and the color of the clothes she typically wears, it can become much harder to spot her in a blizzard to the point where it becomes nigh-impossible as she would have completely blended into the blizzard. Combined with Kirin's step, it is little wonder why Yukina appears to be able to fade in and out of reality when in a blizzard. *'Yuki-Onna's Delusion:' Yuki-Onna's Delusion is not a combative move, but rather a move used to torture information out of her targets before she kills them. This move is used by trapping the target in a small but intense blizzard where they remain until the intense cold triggers oxygen starvation resulting in hallucinations that fill the target with terror in an attempt to scare them into revealing the desired information. *'Cocytus:' *'Winter's Mercy:' Winter's Mercy is a medical move that can be used by Yukina and performed on other's. It is performed by releasing a concentrated blizzard on an abnormal or diseased tissue to use the intense cold of the blizzard to destroy it. This move has the potential to cure a very wide variety of most notably skin conditions. This move is so powerful that in the pass she has used this move to save an ally from a very deadly skin cancer. **'Winter's Providence:' Winter's Providence is a medical move where Yukina releases a blizzard from her mouth at an ally to apply the blizzard's low temperature to treat benign and malignant tissue damage through cryotherapy making it a less extreme version of Winter's Mercy. Yukina can treat a wide range of conditions with this move such as muscle pain, sprains, swelling, etc. Equipment and Weapons *'Special sunscreen:' *'Cryosaber:' The Cryosaber is the personal katana of Yukina. On the outside it doesn't look like much outside of a normal katana with a guard that has a snowflake design and a handle that was painted golden, but on the inside it has a very advanced cooling system that brings the blade to a temperature far below zero degrees allowing it to cause horrific frostbites with the slightest touch. Quotes Trivia *Haruhi Arisaka's personality was mainly inspired by Yui from Angel Beats. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:U.A. High Students Category:Students